


Sweeter than a Summer Wind

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Communication is Awesome but Difficult, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: (Early divergence from WestOrEast's Snow In Summer)Blake and Yang aren't sure why Ruby is taking Summer's divorce so personally, and decide to settle the question one way or another. The conversation that follows inspires some people to make different choices than they otherwise would have...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310504) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> This story was inspired by the themes and characters of WestOrEast's Snow In Summer. It starts before that story begins, and then diverges quite rapidly...

**Ruby**

"Blake? Why am I here?" I asked. She'd insisted that I come vist her and Yang at their apartment, but she'd been pretty tight-lipped about why.

"It'll just be a minute," she said, leading me to one of the inner rooms. "And Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

And that's when I saw who she'd been leading me to. The absolute last person in the world I wanted to see.

Summer Rose. My mom.

I looked behind me, and saw that Yang was standing in front of the door now, with her arms crossed. I'd seen her like this before. It would take a landslide to move her before she decided she was ready to move. My only choices were to go along with whatever they were planning, or take my chances with the window.

Blake and Yang's apartment was on the fifth floor. I didn't really like my chances with the window.

I slumped down in the chair opposite m- Summer. At least she didn't look much happier about this than I did.

"Look, Ruby," Blake started. "We've been tiptoing around this for long enough, and it's time for it to end. We need you to tell us why you're so upset with Summer."

"Isn't it -obvious-?!" How could they not see how wrong this was?

"No, Ruby, it really isn't." Blake sighed. "I'm not saying that you're wrong to feel the way you do. Or that you're right. Just that we don't understand. We're not asking you to forgive her, or anything like that. Just to explain."

And then she headed for the door.

"... Where are you going?"

She looked a little sheepish. "Well, I said 'we', but... this seems like it might be more of an immediate-family type of thing. If you want me to know, you can tell me later, or have Yang tell me." And then she left.

I don't know how long we all sat there in silence. I would have expected one of them to start pressing me long before this. Probably Yang. But she didn't even look impatient. She was just standing there, waiting.

It looked like I was going to have to make the first move.

"She's torn our family apart!"

"Is that all?" Yang asked.

"All?!"

"Ruby. You moved out over a year ago. Longer for me. I've seen mom -and- dad more since the divorce than I had in the last six -months-. The only people who are more apart because of mom divorcing dad are mom and dad." Then Yang came over and hugged me. "Come on, Rubes, you can tell me. There's got to be more to it."

I really didn't want to tell her. It felt like if I said it, it might make all my fears come true.

But I didn't see any other way out of this.

"Me and Weiss... we're like soulmates, you know? And..." I paused.

Then m- Summer spoke up for the first time since I'd come into the room. "I thought you valued your relationship with Weiss more than that."

I whipped my head over and glared at her. How -dare- she-

"What you and Weiss have, it's really beautiful, you know?"

It is remarkably difficult to stay angry at someone when they've just started complimenting you.

"You're not made for each other. No one is. But you and Weiss bring something out in each other, and you work so hard to make each other happy. That's so much better than being 'soulmates'."

I didn't want to feel good about what she was saying. But I still felt a bit warm inside, hearing someone affirm our relationship like that. "But you and dad... you have that too, right?"

Summer sighed. "We did. But people change. Some people grow closer together over the years... and some people grow apart. There was just too much of a difference in what we wanted out of life. Sometimes it's better to break apart while you can still be friends, still remember the good times -as- good, before they can be tainted by resentment.

Sometimes it's better to- no!

Yang wasn't holding me as tightly now, and I was able to slip from her arms and run out.

"Well, we tried," I heard Yang say behind me.

I saw Blake on my way out of the apartment. I couldn't tell if she had been listening in or not. She just looked worried.

She didn't try to stop me.

**Summer**

"I shouldn't be doing this," I said wistfully. But I didn't take my hand away from Weiss's face. "You're Ruby's girlfriend, after all. But... Ruby already hates me for getting a divorce. What's one thing more?"

Weiss laid a shaking hand on my forearm, and I could tell exactly what effect I was having on her. It was turning me on even more.

"Oh, so you agree?" I whispered. "You want to make all those fantasies of yours a reality?"

The noises Weiss was making now were so cute. "That's, that's not a funny joke," she stammered out.

I leaned forward until my face was almost pressed against Weiss's. She looked like she just wanted to eat me up.

"Who said I was joking?" I asked. I shook my chest a little, smirking a bit at the way Weiss's eyes followed the motion. "I think that you are more than cute enough to be a good lover. And big enough." I reached down and rested my hand against Weiss's crotch, and she twitched against me. Oh yes. This would feel -incredible- inside me.

"N-no. I- I have Ruby." But that's not saying you don't want me. Not that I'd believe it, with how hard you are.

"Who would you rather be with right now?" I asked, as I pulled Weiss closer and started fondling her ass. "Her, or me?"

"God! Oh, god." Weiss said, desire thick in her voice. "You! I want you, I want you right now!"

"Good girl," I said, before immediately wrapping myself around Weiss and pulling her into a kiss. Her lips were so soft, and it had been so long since I had been kissed like this. I let my eyes slip shut...

_"What you and Weiss have, it's really beautiful, you know?"_

My eyes went wide.

I just barely made it to the bathroom before I started heaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting that bit of chapter 1 to be from Summer's pov was a bit tricky. Hopefully it works out okay. I wanted to keep the same dialogue without being completely derivative.
> 
> Sweeter than a Summer Wind - I got the title from a song... but I'm not sure I have the words right, since I can't find it via google. Well, it's the right words for something -now-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weiss**

I ended up staying the night at Summer's.

I didn't have sex with her. It is, it turns out, very difficult to remain interested in having sex with someone when they start throwing up within moments of kissing you.

And I was worried about her. I hadn't been able to understand most of her whimpering, but I'd managed to catch one word. And that one word had said it all.

_Ruby._

I had some pretty upset texts on my scroll from her when I got up this morning. Ruby wasn't the stereotypical clingy girlfriend you see in dramas. But she knew my routines. Knew how unusual it really was that I hadn't been home.

She wasn't wrong to be worried about me.

I knew what I had to do. And it would be the worst thing I'd done to her in my entire life.

Ruby... will you ever forgive me?

**Ruby**

I hadn't slept well.

I was still mad about the way Blake and Yang had ambushed me. And I couldn't get what mom had said out of my mind... I really needed some time with Weiss. I needed some reassurance.

But Weiss never came home. I'd sent her texts, but she hadn't replied.

I sighed. I should call her soon.

Then I heard noise in the front room. Weiss was home! It had to be her, Yang wouldn't be coming by this early in the morning. So I ran out to meet her.

It wasn't Weiss.

It wasn't just Weiss.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Ruby." Mom sighed before sitting down on the couch. Wow, she looked like she'd had an even worse night than I had. It was enough to make me forget how mad I still was at her. Well, mostly anyway. So I just sat down on the chair across from her.

After Weiss got the door locked, she sat down at the other end of the couch and groaned. "Oh god, there's no good way to start this conversation."

"Weiss, what's wrong?" And why is my mom here?

"Yesterday, I almost had sex with Summer."

What.

"I was helping Summer move into her new apartment. It was hot, and the air conditioner wasn't working. We'd both had some beer, and... well, there was stuff you'd probably rather not hear about."

I felt numb.

"I'm... probably supposed to say I couldn't control myself. But I could have. I just didn't want to. I've lusted after Summer since before I knew what lust was. And there she was, hot and willing and near naked, and... I wanted her." Weiss looked down, and added very quietly, "I still want her."

Then Summer picked up the story. "I hadn't thought of Weiss that way before. But it'd been a long time, and I was horny, and I could see how much she wanted me. So I went for it. Even though I knew she was your girlfriend. I just didn't care."

My mom... and Weiss... were lusting after each other.

Was everything I had with Weiss a lie? Was everything we'd done a waste?

Was this how it ended for us?

... Was mom crying?

"And then I remembered what I'd said to you, and I realized what I was doing. It made me so sick that I threw up."

They'd almost had sex.

-Almost-.

Was I just supposed to forgive that? Because they'd only -almost- betrayed me?

Could I even live with myself if I did that?

I got up and started walking towards the bedroom. I couldn't even stand to look at them anymore.

In a way, it made sense for Weiss to want Summer, didn't it? She'd never been as good at hiding the things she was into from me and Yang as she thought she was. There were things Weiss wanted that I'd only been willing to try because I knew Summer enjoyed them, knew that it was possible to enjoy them.

I hadn't enjoyed them.

Summer could make all of Weiss's fantasies come true.

Summer would make all of Weiss's fantasies come true. Now that I was out of the way.

I wished them all the joy of it. I was done with both of them.

I heard a noise, and almost involuntarily I looked back.

Summer had been crying. Now she was sobbing. And Weiss... she'd looked miserable before. Now she just looked broken.

Nothing to do with me.

I reached the door. And stopped.

They could have hidden this from me.

It would have been easy.

I trusted Weiss. And I was avoiding Summer. Weiss could have fed me some kind of story that I'd believe. Gone back to Summer, done all those things I couldn't or wouldn't do with her. And then come back to me, acting like nothing was going on, had whatever of me she still wanted. If they'd been careful, they could have kept it up for months. Years.

They hadn't done that.

They'd come here. Told me what had happened. Hadn't tried to justify anything they'd done.

Hadn't even asked for forgiveness.

_"You're not made for each other. No one is. But you and Weiss bring something out in each other, and you work so hard to make each other happy. That's so much better than being 'soulmates'."_

What was I about to -do-?!

I ran back over and pulled them both into a hug. "I can't!" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "I can't just give up on both of you!"

I still loved Weiss. And even when I'd been the angriest, I'd never actually wanted mom out of my life for good.

I wasn't going to throw all of that away just because it wasn't easy anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to admit that I have an angst problem. If I'd thought randomly bursting into tears while showering or typing made things difficult, it's got nothing on it happening while I'm at work.
> 
> The idea of Summer stealing Weiss from Ruby... it's really bullshit, isn't it? She's a person, not a football. The only ones who can end the relationship between Ruby and Weiss are Ruby and Weiss. All the sex with Summer (or in this case, none of the sex with Summer) can't change that.
> 
> At this point, I don't know if there will be any more chapters of this. I don't have any real ideas for what happens next. Of course, I hadn't had the idea at all less than a day ago. Who knows what the future may hold?
> 
> I was still mad about the way Blake and Yang had ambushed me. - And justifiably so! Wait, aren't I the one writing something that basically endorses it? ... Well, something can maybe be the right thing to do or have good results without necessarily being something to be proud of.
> 
> I'm... probably supposed to say I couldn't control myself. But I could have. I just didn't want to. - She's not a Boner Werewolf. (http://pervocracy.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-myth-of-boner-werewolf.html)
> 
> Nothing to do with me. - -Damn-. Even I wasn't expecting this fakeout, until I wrote it.
> 
> If they'd been careful, they could have kept it up for months. Years. - They really weren't very careful in Snow in Summer.
> 
> Hadn't tried to justify anything they'd done. - Arguable, but I think it's at least reasonable to interpret what they said as more "this is what happened" than "this is why what happened is okay".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer**

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Ruby said before pulling off her shirt. "Weiss, you've got to have sex with mom. And I'll be here to make sure you do it right."

~~~

If only it were that easy.

Could you forgive someone for something they hadn't actually done?

What about what we -had- done? Weiss was probably right about Ruby not wanting to know the details, but she had to have guessed that there had been a bit more than talking going on.

And then there was the future.

You could call what happened between Weiss and I a moment of weakness. A unique combination of circumstances that wouldn't be repeated.

It wouldn't even be wrong.

But there were so many moments, so many other combinations of circumstances. Different paths to the same result.

Because I still wanted her. She still wanted me.

We both wanted not to hurt Ruby. But given enough chances... would we always make the same choice?

And then there was the part of me that didn't just want not to hurt Ruby, but wanted her. Wanted her in a way that mothers aren't supposed to want their daughters.

Maybe I wasn't as screwed up as I thought, because I'd never acted on that desire. Not unless you counted a few idle fantasies, anyway.

Like the one I'd just had a moment ago.

On second thought, I'm pretty screwed up.

**Ruby**

We'd all needed some time to recover after that.

I'd settled onto the couch next to Weiss. Feeling her next to me helped. It made it easier to remember that all the horrible things I was imagining were the paths I'd decided -not- to take. That I'd chosen not to destroy my own happiness.

It didn't seem to be making it any easier to decide what I should do. But it was something.

Mom kinda looked like she was working herself up to something though.

A little while later, she spoke up. "I should probably go."

What? "Why?" I still wasn't sure what to do, but I was pretty sure we needed to talk more.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself if I spend too much time alone with you and Weiss."

Did... did she just say what I thought she said? From the way Weiss's face was turning red, and the way she kept glancing back and forth between me and mom, -she- thought that's what mom had said.

I could feel myself turning red too. I was pretty sure I should be disgusted by the idea, but I could worry about that later. That wasn't the most important part of what Mom had said. Forget about the might-have-beens, what were the things that really mattered here?

"No."

It was a small thing, but I'd decided upon one course of action.

Mom looked shocked. "Ruby?!"

"If you want to leave because you need time and space to think, that's fine. Or if you just want ice cream or something." I took a deep breath. "But don't leave because you don't think you can control yourself. Because you can. You've already shown me that you can."

I'd almost done something terrible because I had convinced myself I couldn't trust the people I loved.

Would it be any better letting them think they couldn't trust themselves?

Mom smiled. But she still stood up. "Maybe you're right. But I still need to get my kitchen unpacked if I want to eat tonight. And the techs will be coming by to fix the AC too."

I got up and hugged her. "Just call later, okay? I think we've still got a lot to talk about."

"I will," she replied, hugging me back. "See you later, Ruby, Weiss."

And then she left.

I sat back down, and thought about the tingling I was feeling where mom's breasts had pressed against mine.

Maybe thinking about your mother having sex while contemplating having sex with your girlfriend wasn't the innocent, normal thing I'd thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This might be headed towards OT3 land after all. Seriously, that was -not- my original plan, to the extent that I had a plan at all.
> 
> It didn't seem to be making it any easier to decide what I should do. - "Not giving up" was a good statement of purpose, but it doesn't really say much about where you intend to go from there.
> 
> don't leave because you don't think you can control yourself. - This is tricky. On the one hand, the way Summer's thinking isn't exactly wrong. As long as she and Weiss both want to have sex with each other, there's always going to be a chance that they'll do it. On the other hand, it felt like she was sliding over the edge into Boner Werewolf territory. And that's no good.
> 
> (IHNJ, IJLTS "Boner Werewolf territory".)
> 
> thinking about your mother having sex - I swear this wasn't intended to suggest any incestuous feelings on Ruby's part when I wrote that bit in 2. But when I thought about it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiss**

Even after a morning like that, I still had school. Or at least studying.

Part of why I'd come to the library was to try and get away from things a bit, to clear my head. The other part was that I really did need to study and some of the reference books here would be useful.

I wasn't having much success with either of those goals.

It might have been easier if it weren't for that last thing Summer had said. I'd had previous experience keeping myself working through emotional turmoil. It wasn't fun, but I could handle it. And it wasn't as though I didn't get regular practice keeping my lust under control.

The combination of the two, though, was turning out to be a surprisingly heady mix. I'd just about manage to remind (or maybe convince) myself that things were okay with Ruby, and then I'd remember Summer coming just short of saying that she wanted to have a threesome with us. And was it just me, or had Ruby seemed startlingly okay with the idea?

No, no, that was just me letting my own desires run away with me. Ruby was just focused on the more important issues, that's all. And that brought me right back to feeling guilty about how that had come about in the first place.

I took a moment to check my scroll. No calls, no messages. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I could probably use the distraction.

Or maybe I should just get out of here. I obviously wasn't getting any real studying done.. Maybe getting some exercise would be better for keeping my mind off things.

***

Jogging didn't exactly calm me down. But it at least the memories it called up of jogging together with Ruby let me set aside guilt and focus on lust. Ruby's body may not have been as lush as Summer's, but she had her own kind of appeal and the sportswear she preferred when we exercised together definitely showed her off to best advantage.

I really hoped Ruby would be in the mood for some relationship-affirming sex when I got home.

***

Well, I half got my wish. Ruby was in a mood, and sex was involved, but I wasn't quite sure on the direction this was going.

"Weiss... I've been kind of mean to you about anal sex, haven't I?"

What?

"Whenever you'd bring it up I'd be trying to shame you over liking it, but then I'd dangle it in front of you like a carrot whenever I felt like it."

"I... never really thought of it like that?" Honestly I was too grateful whenever Ruby was willing to try it to worry too much about those details.

"Well, it's not right for me to do that. Also, I did some research, and the way I always expected it to hurt was probably making it worse for both of us, because I'd be tensing up in anticipation of the pain. So..." Ruby sighed. "I'm not going to be offering anal to you anymore. Not unless I can get more comfortable with it, and I don't know how likely that is. It still kinda grosses me out."

"That's okay, Ruby," I replied. And I meant it. I'd miss the possibility, but I didn't want to hurt her either. I'd always hoped I could make it as good for her as it was for me, but it sounded like that was never really under my control in the first place.

Ruby smiled. "Still, I want to do something new for you to make up for it. So... what's something you've thought about doing with Summer that we haven't done?"

What?!

No, seriously, what?

"Um, maybe rubbing my dick on her tits, but Ruby-!" Why had I said that? How did the conversation even come to this?

Ruby cut off my babbling. "Rubbing... I can do that." And she smiled again. It wasn't a happy smile like before, or even a turned-on smile. It was the smile Ruby got when she was happy, turned on, and feeling -creative-.

I couldn't quite bring myself to stop her when she smiled like that.

Which is how we ended up getting naked. I wasn't quite sure what Ruby intended to do here though. I could easily visualize what I could do with Summer along these lines - I'd done so repeatedly in the past after all. But Ruby... it wasn't that I didn't like playing with her breasts, but they just weren't that big.

Then Ruby took my dick in one hand and started rubbing it against her left nipple.

She couldn't really press too hard, and overall the stimulation wasn't very intense. But there was something very erotic about seeing the head rubbing against her breast like this, so different from using my hands. And it got even better when she turned so she could rub the entire side against her. Between that and how worked up I was from the morning, I was definitely enjoying this.

It did surprise me when I saw Ruby close her eyes though.

**Ruby**

I was surprised by how good this felt.

Oh, it wasn't anywhere near as good as having Weiss's hands or mouth on my breasts was. But it still felt at least somewhat good. And this position made it easy to watch her face too.

Though I wasn't doing that right now.

I was imagining Summer.

Sometimes she was just giving me instructions, though nothing I hadn't already thought of doing (I couldn't imagine things I didn't already know), sometimes just urging me on. I don't know why, but the filthy words didn't bother me coming from her the way they did from Weiss. And one of her (my) hands between my legs provided it's own encouragement.

I'd been having a hard time keeping my hands off myself even before Weiss came home, and between the cute noises Weiss was making and what Summer's (my) fingers were doing, it wasn't long before I came. Maybe that set Weiss off too, because I shortly felt her cum spraying onto my chest.

Then Summer whispered one more lewd suggestion into my ear, and I ran a finger through some of Weiss's cum and licked it off. Huh. It really wasn't that bad, at least when I didn't have a whole lot of it suddenly in my mouth without warning.

I opened my eyes.

It looked like that last bit had inflamed Weiss's desire just as much as I was hoping. But... was that a hint of worry I saw too?

"Ruby? What were you imagining just now?" she asked.

I wasn't sure how Weiss would respond to this. Just because she'd had fantasies about it (and I was pretty sure from her reactions that she had) didn't mean she'd appreciate the reality. But still... "Summer," I had to reply.

And then Weiss got down with me and hugged me. "Ruby, you don't need to do that. You don't have to push yourself into accepting Summer into our relationship."

'But I'm not', is what I wanted to say. But how was I supposed to explain that? I still wasn't sure exactly what I wanted, never mind putting it into words.

Then Weiss let go, and I saw that her cum was now smeared all over her own breasts.

Well, I did hate leaving a mess... wasn't really my main reason to push Weiss back and start licking her off.

Weiss-on-Weiss rapidly became one of my new favorite flavors, and both of us were quite distracted from the previous issue for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bad punster, it is my eternal shame that I couldn't figure out a way to work snowballing into the narrative flow.
> 
> she had her own kind of appeal - In the original story, one could almost think that Weiss was never physically attracted to Ruby in the first place, since almost all mentions of her appearance involve finding her lacking by comparison to Summer. And while there's actually some interesting possibilities in the idea of Weiss being, to abuse the terminology a bit, a Ruby-romantic Summer-sexual, it didn't fit what I was going for here. So I wanted to establish that this Weiss is definitely hot for Ruby in her own right.
> 
> I've been kind of mean to you about anal sex - I originally had the idea for this conversation as a separate story, but it got simplified a bit and merged here instead.
> 
> the way I always expected it to hurt was probably making it worse for both of us - This 'self-fulfilling prophecy' effect is not the only reason why anal might hurt, but it's definitely one of them. I'm given to understand that it really can make things very unpleasant for the penis-haver in the equation. (Less "it feels tighter" and more "like your dick's gonna rip off".)
> 
> I wasn't quite sure what Ruby intended to do here though. - Does what Ruby did seem like an obvious jump to you? Because I never thought of it until I saw someone doing it in a h-game.


End file.
